Goodbye, Sealand
by Noobycakes
Summary: England wants to abandon Sealand to avoid getting hurt, but can he go through with it when he sees how close they have become?


It was very unexpected for the old country to be standing there now, looking at the small boy. England felt immense nostalgia as memories of America's childhood flooded his bushy-browed head. If he held out his hand to this young country, like he did with America, would it happen all over again? He didn't know if he could handle it once again. On the other hand, could he just leave the innocent boy alone?

"What did you say your name was?" England asked.

"I don't know it yet. My people still feel English, so I'm probably just a colony," he said cheerfully, in a clear English accent.

"You don't even know if you're a country or not?" England asked incredulous.

"Ya, is that a problem?" The boy dressed as a sailor asked genuinely. Instead of waiting for an answer, he continued. "Can't I just live with you? I want to."

"You mean that you'd want to be my little brother?" England asked, a blush creeping onto his face. He couldn't help it, he just loved playing the older brother, having responsibility over a being other than you, watching them grow, teaching them right from wrong, and sharing happy memories. And this time, he would correct the things he did wrong with America. This time, he won't be left alone in the dust…right?

"I'd love to!" The small country/colony/thing beamed at him.

"O-ok, but you'll need a name. I can't just go around calling you 'you'," England said before he thought. If he thought of a name, wouldn't that be making him sound independent? No. England shook his head. He's just a colony, and colonies need names too.

"That's a good point. Give me a few days, and I'll let you know," he replied, walking forward. He stopped as he stood on England's doorstep, the older country blocking the way. England moved to the side, allowing him in.

Four days had passed quickly, and in between dealing with America and France, England found himself enjoying his new company. They had spent hours eating tea and biscuits, talking about the world's affairs, and just generally hanging out. England had missed this, and he was enjoying himself thoroughly until they were having dinner one night.

"I've learned my name," his little brother stated suddenly.

England froze. He honestly thought that he would never get a name, he's so small after all. What will this mean? England wondered. Would he stay in the house with him, or leave him like America?

"What is it?" England managed to ask.

"Sealand. What do you think?" Sealand beamed at him, unable to see the worry in England's eyes.

"It fits," was all England said for the rest of the night, while Sealand ate in ignorance.

Over the next two days, England was concerned. Sealand hasn't grown, thankfully, not has he disobeyed anything England has told him. He also hasn't made a move that would suggest that he wants independence. But that wouldn't last forever, he knew. England couldn't help but wonder that if there will be a day where he left for a few hours, and come home to a full grown Sealand expressing his want to become a country. Would he be forced to, once again, fight his dear little brother?

No. He thought determinedly. Never again. I couldn't handle it if it happened again. Before he leaves me, I'll leave him.

Gathering his resolve, England walked out onto the balcony that Sealand always occupied, staring out at the sea.

At the sound of door sliding open, Sealand looked away from the serene view to his big brother, a hot cup of Earl Grey tea steaming in his lap. "You look better, brother," he said, setting his cup on a small table.

"What?" Asked England.

"I've been worried. All that you've been doing lately is brooding. Now, your face is clear, which means that you've found your solution to what's been bugging you. I'm happy."

"You knew all that? Why didn't you say something then?" England couldn't help but feel a little angry.

"Because, I thought that it was something that you had to figure out yourself, otherwise, you would have approached me about it, right? Or was I wrong? Oh no, I was wrong, wasn't I? I'm sorry brother!" Sealand exclaimed.

England couldn't help but feel guilty now. He could tell that Sealand meant what he said, and he had been correct. Even if he had said something to him, England wouldn't have told him. It had only been a week, yet Sealand could already tell that much about him. Could he still go through with it? Again, England shook his head to clear it. No, he had to do it, he can't let Sealand hurt him.

"Sealand," he began. "Let's take a walk." This way he'll be out of my house. England thought.

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Let's just see where our feet take us."

England led the way out of the house, and didn't bother to start back up until the house was out of sight. "Sealand, listen."

"Ya?" He looked up at his brother with trusting blue eyes. England bit his tongue at the thought that he was abandoning a puppy.

"You can't live with me anymore," England said, his gaze falling to ground.

"What? What do you mean? It that a joke?" Sealand forced a laugh here. "That was funny."

"It's not a joke. You can't live with me."

"But why? Don't we get along?" Sealand accused him.

"My reasons are my own. Goodbye, Sealand," England turned around and started walking briskly back to his house. He clenched his teeth to hold back tears, thinking that it was for the best so he shouldn't cry over it.

"Wait, England! You can't just leave me here! What'll I do?" Sealand's cries stabbed him deeply, but he was committed.

The next few nights, his conscious nagged at him as he envisioned Sealand, slowly disappearing, as countries do. It wasn't until the next world meeting that his concerns dissipated, not into nothingness, but anger.

There Sealand was, trying to say hello to every country passing by, trying to get recognized, like he belonged there. England felt that his concerns of the small boy becoming like America were confirmed. Good riddance, the tiny sot! He thought hatefully. I'll never let him become recognized, I swear it!


End file.
